super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh
Entrance Most of all Pooh hops on some letters, Entering the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Pinecone Pooh will get out a pinecone. You MAY think this is a normal projectile throwing move, but Pooh has to think where to throw it. You can control the direction to throw it. The longer you hold down B the longer he thinks, making the move stronger. But thinking will leave Pooh open. Side B - Honey Bees Pooh will sing a lullaby and bees will come down to sting the opponent. When the opponent is close to Pooh he/she will fall asleep. Up B - Raincloud Balloon Pooh will get on top of a deflating balloon that shoots up diagonally. Down B - Honey Pot Pooh will get out his honey pot. Press A to eat honey to restore 8% health. When an opponent hits Pooh with the jar, he will place it on his/her head. The honey will slow opponents down. Final Smash - Great Big Sneeze Pooh's nose will start twitching, Then he will let out a sneeze giving foes a huge knockback with the blast of dust and wind. KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh Bother! KOSFX2: Oof! Star KOSFX: EEEEEEEYAAAAH!! Taunts Up: *Sits down, points up, nods and smiles* Sd: *Giggles* Dn: Oh Bother... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Eats Honey* Victory 2: *He and Christopher are with eachother* Victory 3: *Skips happily* Lose/Clap: *In the mud* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description "Winnie-the-Pooh," as he was originally called, first appeared in a story written by A.A. Milne, who based the characters off his young son Christopher Robin and the boy's stuffed animals. The original toy bear was named after Winnie (short for "Winnipeg"), a bear that had been adopted as a cub by a Canadian soldier during World War I, who was a popular attraction at the London Zoo. Pooh features prominently in the first two segments, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and plays a supporting role in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! The first segment showcases Pooh's attempts to gather honey after he runs out. He first attempts to get some from a bee tree, going so far as to disguise himself as a raincloud. Even with Christopher Robin's assistance, however, all of Pooh's attempts fail. Afterward, Pooh decides to go over to Rabbit's house, as Rabbit always invites him to lunch. In reality, Rabbit fears these visits, but reluctantly gives in. However, Pooh eats so much honey, that he becomes stuck in Rabbit's front door. As the only remedy is to wait until Pooh grows thinner, Pooh must wait to be pulled from the door. At one point, Pooh meets Gopher, who offers to dig him out, but is chased off when Gopher offers to give Pooh more honey. Finally, Pooh grows thin enough that he can be removed, but Christopher Robin and friends pull him so hard that Pooh nearly flies out of the book before landing in a honey tree, where he happily eats. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Paw swipes *Dash Attack- Drops a random Honey Pot (Like the Villagers run attack) the size and color is different. The Bigger the Honey Pot, the most damage for the opponents Tilt Attacks *Side- Let's Play Pooh Sticks *Up- Jump and Clap *Down- Trip Kick Smashes *Side- Letter P swipe *Up- ShoryPOOHken *Down- Rumbly in the Tumbly Aerials *N-Air - Stomach Inflation *F-Air - Stubby Arms *B-Air - Stubby Legs *U-Air - Umbrella *D-Air - Bee's Nest Grabs, Throws *Grab- Both hands *Pummel- Headbutt *Forward- Go over there! *Back- Maybe it's right over there *Up- Oopsie, Daisy! *Down- I want to be a Tigger! Others *Ledge attack: Stuff & Fluff! *100% ledge attack: Oh Bother! *Front attack: Bee Nest *Back attack: Sticks *Trip attack: Acorns Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon An Acorn Victory Music Adventures of Winnie the Pooh theme Kirby Hat Pooh's Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound Oh Bother Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Crowd Cheer Go, Go, Pooh Bear! Go, Go, Pooh Bear! Go, Go, Pooh Bear! Go, Go, Pooh Bear! Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default ® *Blue Shirt (B) *Green Shirt (G) *Orange Shirt (Tigger) *Pink Shirt (Piglet) *Black Shirt (Slightly Based off Winnipeg the Bear) *Sora Jacket *Russian Winnie the Pooh (Brown fur) Trivia *Insert One Category:Starter Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Male Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Lawl ThereIsNoName guests